


I will watch over you

by fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Do not repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, slight trypophobia warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: Автор:gkettle
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Джонатан Симс/Мартин Блэквуд
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал G-T (tma team)





	I will watch over you

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [gkettle](http://gkettle.tumblr.com/)

  
  
[full view](https://funkyimg.com/i/36nno.png)  



End file.
